1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heddle frame with detachable edge connections between the side supports and the frame staves consisting of hollow profiles, where at each edge joint a projection formed at the side support engages peg-like into a hollow space thereof and is clamped down by means of a screw.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, preferably light metal is nowadays used due to weight reasons, for the production of heddle frames. Such light metal, however, has the property that the alternating bending strength of this material, drawn as curve over the number of load changes, decreases continuously, unlike the case with steel after having reached a certain limit value. In the of light metal, due to the continuously dropping curve, a rupture of the material due to higher loading can happen at any time. The higher loading is caused to technical improvements that results in continuously increased speed of the weaving machines, in which the heddle frames are moved upwards and downwards. As a consequence load changes are produced on the heddle frames. At the current speeds of over 1000 movements per minute it is possible that ruptures can occur at the side supports, specifically below the peg-like projection that extends from a heddle frame side support.